


Pretty Little Bird

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Sort Of, inventor wonwoo, jun has wings, pirate minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: As stubborn as Junhui can be about listening to the things Wonwoo tells him, he decides Wonwoo is definitely right about it being dangerous outside the island





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love pirates

Junhui always comes back to the water.

He loves the feeling of skimming against the surface, his toes trailing through the waves before he gives his wings another powerful flap and sails higher into the sky. Wonwoo often warns him not to fly too low, noting that if his wings get too wet, he’ll fall into the water and drown, the weight of the appendages dragging him deeper. 

That being said, Wonwoo also warns him not to fly too high, cautioning that his wings will crumble apart in the heat of the two suns burning overhead. Junhui doesn’t know exactly where the middle zone is so he defines it himself, sailing through the air as he pleases. Of course, he’s still careful not to create a large spray behind him, cautious with the positioning of his wings, and always glancing over his shoulder to make sure they’re still there. 

Junhui lets out a loud shout of glee, spinning in a circle and letting droplets of water fly up around his mostly bare legs. He’s playing a dangerous game, Wonwoo’s tower atop the nearby cliff giving the other an easy view of the bay in which Junhui frolics. Junhui’s taking the gamble that the other will be too busy with his other inventions to glance up. 

Most of the time, Junhui does listen to Wonwoo. After all, the other has far more life experience than him. Junhui’s never strayed farther than the waters immediately around the island, the only people he knows being the few villagers on the town across the island and Wonwoo.

But here, with the wind in his hair and the smell of salt in his nose, he feels free, Wonwoo be damned. He takes a deep breath, looking up at the tower. Wonwoo will be expecting him back soon. He should go. 

With a few flaps of his wings, he’s airborne, soaring into an updraft and reaching the top of the cliff in mere seconds. He stutters to a halt beside the base of the tower, a bit of an awkward landing but not the most embarrassing he’s ever done. The tower is surrounded by neatly groomed plants, Wonwoo’s love for gardening obvious.

The whole island is a haven for botanical life, large greenery and brilliantly covered flowers littering its surface. The forest only stops just short of the cliff edge, giving Junhui a nice view of the treeline and the neat path that leads to the village. Junhui smiles at the flowers which bob back and forth in the breeze, waving at him.

He carefully folds his wings into their compact form, making sure they take up almost no space before slipping inside. “I’m back!” He calls cheerfully up the set of spiral stairs that lead to Wonwoo’s observatory. The reply comes a moment later, delayed. “Hi, Junnie.” 

Wonwoo sounds uncomfortable, almost worried. Junhui frowns at the tone of his voice, dashing up the stairs three at a time. He swings open the door to the observatory, moving to Wonwoo’s side. The other is staring through a telescope out towards the ocean near the side of the island that houses the village. He moves backward when Junhui appears, pursing his lips. “There’s trouble incoming.”

Junhui tilts his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“A pirate ship is coming in fast for the village,” Wonwoo says, returning his eye to the telescope. Junhui stiffens, having read in the many books scattered around Wonwoo’s house about how cruel pirates are notorious for being. “What do we do?”

Wonwoo shrugs, sounding helpless. “I’m no fighter, and I doubt you can take them all out on your own. I don’t know that there’s much we can do.” 

Junhui grips the back of Wonwoo's chair tightly, scanning the horizon through the window. He’s always been a follower rather than a leader but right now, he knows he has to do something. The ship looks way closer than he had assumed, and suddenly there’s a puff of smoke coming from the village as if it had been fired upon. 

Junhui tries to bolt, stopped by Wonwoo’s hand fisting into the back of his shirt and yanking him back. “Jun, stop! You’ll get hurt!”

Junhui jolts himself free, sprinting down the stairs and back outside. He hears Wonwoo running after him, yelling all the while, and curses himself. If only he had been paying attention to the island instead of playing around in the ocean. He takes off immediately once outside, trying to make up for the lost time. 

Sailing over the trees, he makes his way towards the village, noticing the smoke he had seen is indeed a smoking house, having been fired upon by the ship. Junhui panics, flapping his wings to a halt to yell down at the villagers. “Run! Run away, I’ll hold them off!”

The crowd scatters immediately, people running in every direction out of the village. The ship approaches the dock, the pirates aboard creating quite the racket. Junhui glances around for something to distract them with, settling on one of the boards that has been sent flying from the house. He dives, gripping it in his hands and sailing towards the boat, hurling it as hard as he can towards the group of pirates trying to dock the ship. 

It hits, knocking them backward and away from the anchor’s rope. There’s a storm of cursing, and then there are guns being pointed at him. Junhui dives out of the way, frightened. He’s only seen pictures of guns in books, never in real life. It seems like some of the pirates have guns and others have swords, the second group seeming a lot more appealing to Junhui at the moment. 

He flies towards the now sunken anchor, tearing at the chain to try and lift it out of the sandbar that the boat’s landed on. A bullet flies next to his head and he jerks back, terrified. He lets go of the chain, quickly backpedaling and looking around for something he can do. 

Junhui takes a turn, remembering the fishing shacks along the dock. He flies as fast as he can, wrestling with the lock on the door before popping it open and grabbing two fishing spears from inside. It’s the best he can do at the moment. 

By the time he gets back, the pirates are on land, spreading into the village. Junhui almost screams in frustration, diving for the nearest pirate and hitting the blunt edge of the spear into his head with enough force to knock him out. Junhui doesn’t actually want to hurt anyone, but he has to try to protect the villagers. 

He repeats the same move on two more pirates before overhearing one of them shouting to another something about Wonwoo. He freezes mid-air, horrified. Are they trying to go for Wonwoo? Junhui changes direction, moving to fly back over the forest. In his desperation to find the other, he forgets to look out, crying in agony when something rips into his side and send him tumbling into the canopy of the trees.

It’s a truly rough landing, his body tumbling through layers of leaves and branches until it lays on the forest floor, every breath sending an ache shooting through his side. He whimpers in pain as a young pirate appears in the corner of his vision, walking over slowly. The young man bends down at his side, running one hand over the edge of Junhui’s wing. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “They really wanted to bring you down. Had to do it or I’d look like a traitor. Can’t afford any more suspicion directed my way.”

Junhui heaves a breath, looking at the guy with the biggest, saddest, most puppy-dog eyes he can muster. He moves his lips, feeling some blood trickle from the back of his mouth, likely a part of his cheek he had bitten open during the fall. “Are you going to kill me?”

The man shakes his head, hand strangely gentle on Junhui’s wing. “I wouldn’t even if they didn’t want you alive.” At the small smile that appears on Junhui’s face, he almost looks guilty. “Don’t be happy about that. Life on the ship’s no better than death.”

Before he can ask what that means, another pirate appears and the man’s hand is gone from his wing, expression cold. “Here he is,” the man says to the other pirate. “Nice shot, Minghao,” the other pirate sniggers. “Not so high-and-mighty now, little bird.”

Minghao, the man who had stroked his wing, swallows noticeably. “We should bring him back to the boat before he bleeds out,” he comments indifferently as if it doesn’t bother him at all. Junhui stumbles as the other man yanks him upright, doubling over in pain. He struggles to fold in his wings, not wanting them to get any more damaged by the rough handling of the two pirates. It’s not like he’ll be able to fly away with this injury anyways. 

“Watch it,” Minghao snarls at the other pirate. “We should carry him or we’ll make it worse.” Junhui is almost grateful at that sentiment, feeling much more comfortable dangling between the two’s arms than he did standing on his own. “Are you going to hurt the villagers?”

The other pirate laughs derisively but Minghao answers anyways. “No. We’ll just take their stuff,” he begins, stopping for a moment and then amending his statement. “Well, actually there’s one villager in particular that we’re here for. You’ll both be coming with us.”

Junhui feels a shiver of fear run through his body, sending more pain through his side. It must be Wonwoo, although what the other has done he has no idea. “I’m sorry for hurting your friends.” he blurts out innocently, feeling legitimately guilty. “I just didn’t want the villagers to get hurt.”

The second pirate laughs again, the sound harsh and grating, most definitely mean-spirited. “Is this guy for real?” He asks Minghao. The other shrugs, Junhui feeling the gesture in the way his body shifts. Junhui cries out as he’s jostled against a tree, the village coming back into view.

A group of pirates approaches, some of them carrying jewelry and various other items in their arms. Junhui can’t help but frown. Those are the villagers’ precious items, how can they just take them? 

The group congratulates Minghao and the other pirate raunchily, jostling them around as they all return to the ship. Several hands touch Junhui, all of them making him increasingly uncomfortable. He’s deposited on the deck, a new figure appearing and snarling at the others to go away. It’s a short man, one who carries what looks like a first aid kit. 

“Thank you,” Junhui murmurs as he kneels down at his side. “Don’t thank me,” the man snaps back, taking out a bottle of some sort of liquid. “I don’t know how you’re even conscious still with a wound like this. Those idiots are always going too far. I’m going to have to give you stitches.”

Junhui flinches at the word stitches, having received stitches only once before from Wonwoo when he jumped into the corner of a desk in the house and ripped open his bicep. The doctor doesn’t seem to notice, just continuing to go about his business. 

There’s a loud shout from the front of the ship. “We got him, let’s go, c’mon!”

Junhui tilts his head as much as he can as Jihoon starts cleaning his wound, seeing a struggling Wonwoo being brought aboard by another group of pirates. Wonwoo meets his eyes, noticing the wound on his side and twisting about in the pirates’ grasp, furious. 

Junhui lets his head fall back against the deck, hope lost as Wonwoo is tugged past him. He faintly hears the anchor be lugged back on the deck and feels the boat start to rock in the waves. There are pirates talking around him, but he can’t make out a thing that they’re saying.

Junhui regrets ever wishing for adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please notice i changed the ship tags, sorry if that makes you lose interest but i decided to go in a different direction than i previously intended to

Junhui doesn’t know exactly how long he spends in Jihoon’s cabin below-deck but it sure feels like an eternity. 

He’s not tied to anything, so if he wanted, he could technically jump the short man and escape. Junhui really doesn’t think that would get him anywhere at this point though. He doesn’t know his way around the ship at all and isn’t confident in his ability to find Wonwoo before his brains are bashed in. Plus, even if they did manage to get out of the lower reaches of the vessel, there’s no way Junhui’s going to be able to fly them all the way back to the island. At this point, he’ll just have to wait for an opportunity. 

To his credit, Jihoon isn’t actually bad company. He’s snappy and rude but warms up to Junhui fast, even patting his head when he gets seasick and playing card games with him when Junhui complains for too long. It’s when Jihoon leaves that Junhui really starts to get agitated, the small room not enough space for him to even stretch out his wings. He’s too scared to venture from the comfort of the room, stuck in the musty space with only the containers of rations Jihoon brings him and some old ship logbooks. 

Junhui really hopes that Wonwoo is receiving some sort of similar treatment, hopes he isn’t in pain or uncomfortable. He often scolds himself for being selfish, for complaining about his own circumstances when Wonwoo’s are probably worse. Still, when the hours stretch on and Junhui’s stomach does flips on itself repeatedly, he can’t help but bury his face between his knees and cry. He’s never been away from home, period. He doesn’t know anything about the open ocean. Jihoon’s told him repeatedly that he doesn’t have scurvy and he isn’t going to die but the fear still lingers in Junhui’s mind. 

After several days of spending so long smelling his own breath that he never wants to open his mouth again, Junhui follows Jihoon out of the cabin.

Jihoon invites him, so it’s not entirely his own decision. Junhui’s excited though. He wants to breathe fresh air again and smell the salt of the sea. Most of all, though, he wants to see Wonwoo. 

He follows the short man up a network of staircases, previously having underestimated how large the ship really was. It smells like slightly sour ale, something which Jihoon must pick up on too from the way his nose wrinkles. They don’t have to endure the stench for long, escaping out of a hatch that leads to the surface, the sunlight almost blinding to Junhui’s sore eyes. 

He grins as he climbs out, pulling himself up and staring out over the waters. Jihoon snorts softly. “Take your time staring, I have to run something by the first officer.”

Junhui just nods, walking towards the railing of the ship and leaning over it. This whole experience is kind of strange, really, the fact that he’s being treated as more of a guest than a prisoner. He’s still very angry at the pirates for taking things from the villagers and yet he can’t help but feel ecstatic in the moment, staring at the waves which reach to the horizon. Junhui, after all, always comes back to the water.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Junhui flinches, snapping his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash. It’s the man who had shot him down. He’s pretty sure his name was Minghao. “Yes,” Junhui nearly whispers back, wary. “It’s- uh, it’s really nice.”

Minghao gives him small smile, one that Junhui can’t really judge the sincerity of. He leans in a little closer. “I’d be careful if I were you,” he murmurs, infinitely quiet. “This place probably seems nice so far, but it’s the opposite. Don’t trust anyone.”

Junhui blinks at him, confused. Minghao’s already back at a comfortable distance away from him, looking off at the horizon. “Sure is,” he says as if he hadn’t made the previous comment. Junhui laughs nervously, watching the other’s face. Minghao’s expression doesn’t vary. “Um,” Junhui starts, fiddling with his fingers. “Is my friend okay? Wonwoo?”

“He’s fine,” Minghao replies. “Oh, and Junhui?”

Junhui has no idea how Minghao knows his name seeing as he never told him, but he nods anyway, wondering what he wants. “Don’t ever drink the lime juice.”

Before Junhui can ask him to elaborate, Jihoon is standing behind them, a coil of rope in his hands. “Glad to see you two are getting along,” he says in a voice that implies anything but. “What was that friendly little chat about?”

“Oh, Jun was just telling me about how this view reminds him of home,” Minghao lies, a weird artificial grin on his face. Junhui doesn’t know what’s going on, but Minghao seems like a good person to get on his side if he wants to find out so he plays along. “Yeah,” he says, playing up the sad puppy eyes. “I’ve never been away from home before.”

“Wow,” Jihoon remarks dryly. “Awesome. How about you two help me out in rigging this up around the front mast.” Junhui nods eagerly, used to the other’s cool demeanor by now. He takes one end of the rope, Minghao grabbing the other. It’s only when they reach the mast itself that Junhui falters, realizing he’s helping the same people who kidnapped him and raided his village. 

Jihoon clears his throat behind them, urging them to get a move on and Junhui helps Minghao to fasten the rope, trying to set aside the uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. If he’s going to get off this ship, it’ll be a hell of a lot easier to do if they trust him. 

Junhui tosses the coil of rope upwards like he’s seen characters do in the graphic novels Wonwoo occasionally pulled out for him. No one makes any snide comments so he figures he isn’t doing anything too wrong. Minghao grasps the other end of the rope, shimmying up the pole of the mast like he belongs there. Junhui gapes, wondering what he can possibly be using to propel himself upwards as Minghao knots the rope around the bottom of the cloth that makes up the sail. 

“The real-life Monkey King,” Jihoon comments dryly. Junhui doesn’t miss the way Minghao visibly tenses up at Jihoon’s words, though for what reason he can’t fathom. Isn’t that a compliment? 

Minghao shimmies back down the mast, looking between the two of them. “Is that all?”

Jihoon nods, yawning. “For now, yes. Feel free to go back to fiddling with matches in the crow’s nest. Captain’s expecting you at dinner though. Be sure to come.”

Minghao grunts, turning away. Junhui looks between them and then Jihoon seems to remember he’s there. “Oh, Junhui, you’re expected too. After all, you and your friend are our guests of honor.”

Junhui gives him a weak smile, confused. What kind of pirates have dinner with their prisoners? What’s going on on this ship? Why did Minghao tell him not to trust anyone?

He doesn’t get any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> feedback is appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pacing is an oof

Junhui sits beside a frowning Wonwoo at the banquet table, the other not sparing him a glance even when he repeatedly nudges him to try and get his attention. 

The chatter around the table is mundane. Junhui can’t pick up anything particularly helpful, most of it about the food. He reaches forwards poutily, still annoyed by Wonwoo ignoring him, grabbing a glass of something in front of him. Minghao coughs from his other side loudly, stopping when some of the other pirates look over at them. “Sorry,” he says unapologetically. “Crumb in my throat.”

Junhui laughs nervously, glancing down at the contents of the glass. It must be the juice Minghao had warned him about earlier, although he isn’t sure what can possibly be wrong with it. Hesitantly, he puts it back down on the table, bringing his hands back in to fold into his lap. He doesn’t have much of an appetite, questioning every consumable item before him. 

“Junhui, have a drink,” Jihoon says to him from a few seats down, Minghao noticeably tensing beside him at the words. Junhui gives him a wavering smile. “Oh, uh, I’m not very thirsty at the moment.”

“I insist,” Jihoon says. “C’mon, we’ll have a toast.”

He raises his glass, most of the pirates around the table immediately following suit. Junhui gulps. They’re all looking at him, save for Wonwoo who’s still staring around like a deer in headlights. Slowly, he picks up his own glass again. Jihoon’s been kind to him, right? Minghao said not to trust anyone, but maybe Minghao’s the one he shouldn’t trust. “To the sea,” Jihoon calls.

There’s a hearty cry around the table, everyone reaching out to clink their glasses together. Junhui moves back his glass to drink, stopped by Minghao’s body crashing into him and knocking him sideways out of his chair. He slides into Wonwoo, the liquid splashing all over the three of them. Wonwoo still doesn’t seem fazed, still looking ahead like an honest to god zombie. 

Junhui splutters, Minghao scrambling upward as Jihoon stands up to glare at him. “You’re becoming annoying,” he hisses. “I’d hate to get rid of you, but it’s becoming increasingly clear that I can’t control you anymore. This is your last chance.”

Junhui blinks in confusion, realizing then that he’d never even thought about who the captain of the ship was. From the way Jihoon’s talking, it sure sounds like it must be him. He watches Jihoon fearfully from the surface of the deck, the shorter man yanking a whistle from his pocket and blowing into it.

The pirates around the table all stand up simultaneously, an action that looks incredibly creepy. Minghao collapses forwards, body hitting the deck. The nearest pirates come to collect him, scooping him up and walking off. Junhui makes a small noise of protest, unsure of what’s going on. 

“Sorry about that,” Jihoon says calmly. “Minghao’s always trying to scare off new arrivals to the ship. I don’t know what his problem is. You can head back to my cabin and get cleaned up if you’d like.”

Junhui’s mouth opens. “Why are we here?”

Jihoon looks at him steadily for a moment, and then sighs. “You two belong here.”

He isn’t given time to ask what that means before Jihoon is running off in the direction the other pirates took Minghao. Junhui glances at Wonwoo’s still form hopelessly, deciding the most he can do at this point is go back to the cabin as Jihoon had suggested. He has no idea which one of them is lying, but the events that just occurred have him leaning more towards believing Minghao.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t come back to the cabin that night. Junhui is left fitfully turning over in an attempt to sleep until the morning comes and he leaves the cabin, no longer held back by his fear of the other pirates. From the banquet, he’s gotten the impression that they’re not a threat unless Jihoon orders them to be. 

He emerges onto the surface of the ship, startled when he sees that it’s almost docked in the port of a city, a bay stretching around into the distance. Jihoon notices him arrive from where he’s standing near the railing. “Good morning, Junhui. We’re making a supply stop here. Unfortunately, you’ll be staying on the ship.”

“Oh,” Junhui mumbles. “Um, okay.” He turns around, noticing many of the other pirates preparing their gear. Something twinges in his heart. This isn’t right. The poor townspeople. He stumbles as the ship grinds to a halt against the dock, Jihoon ordering them to lower the plank for storming the city. 

His words of protest catch in his throat as the pirates pour over the side of the boat, Jihoon included. For a moment he stands still in shock before realizing that this is his chance. He takes off running along the deck in the direction they had taken Minghao the night before, noticing Wonwoo sitting on a barrel nearby. Perfect. 

“Minghao!” Junhui calls out, continuing along. There’s a large above-deck cabin with a firmly shut door which is looking like the most promising place. He rips open the door with all his strength, seeing the other man chained to a post in the center of the room. His eyes are open, widening at the sight of Junhui.

Junhui dashes forwards, noticing a key discarded on the desk nearby. He grabs it, unlocking the lock that ties Minghao to the pole. There’s a second lock keeping the chain tight around his arms but the key doesn’t work on that one. Junhui starts to panic but Minghao stands, unbothered. “I’m fine like this,” he says. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” Junhui says, following Minghao’s lead as he runs back along the way Junhui had come. Junhui pulls Wonwoo to his feet when they reach him, half-dragging him along on their way to the plank. 

Minghao goes first, sliding down to the dock without the aid of his arms for balance, awkwardly gesturing for them to follow. Junhui gulps, tugging Wonwoo with him and taking the slide. They almost fall at the end but Minghao steadies them, nervously glancing around. There’s one pirate at the end of the street who hasn’t noticed them yet.

Junhui gulps, starting to run when Wonwoo notices the pirate and makes a sound similar to a scream. The pirate swings around, coming to run towards them. Minghao curses, taking off with Junhui and a resistant Wonwoo in hot pursuit.

“What’s his problem?” Junhui gasps out in reference to Wonwoo, the three of them heading into a more forested area. “He can see him,” Minghao yells back, punching an overgrown plant out of his way. It snaps back and hits Junhui’s arm but he can’t really be mad about it. “What do you mean? Pretty sure I can see him too.”

“He can actually see him,” Minghao answers grimly, the chains around his arms bouncing with every step he takes. It must be pretty uncomfortable. Junhui feels bad. “I still am not following.”

“That’s the minotaur,” Minghao replies nonchalantly. “He looks like a normal pirate to you because you’re still under Jihoon’s spell. Once it wears off you’ll be able to see all of them. As much as I’d like to hope we won’t be seeing them again, they’ll definitely pour over every inch of this island to find us. Jihoon’s only ever lost one part of his collection and he’s never going to let it happen again.”

Junhui’s mouth falls open, all his questions going unanswered again when Minghao hisses at him to be quiet, ducking into a small alcove. Junhui follows suit. “Cover his eyes,” Minghao says, gesturing at Wonwoo. Junhui obliges, feeling his heartbeat in his ears as the man that Minghao had called the Minotaur sprints past their hiding spot. “He’s not the smartest of the bunch,” Minghao whispers. “Strong though.”

Junhui turns to him, mouth opening to ask one of his million questions when Minghao shushes him again. “Not here. We need to get somewhere safer.”

Not even trying to pretend that he isn’t irritated, Junhui follows the other quietly through the trees as he gets up, still dragging along Wonwoo. Wonwoo makes a weird grunting noise and Junhui takes his hand off from his eyes. “Is Jihoon the reason he’s like this?”

“Yeah,” Minghao murmurs back. “Let’s just say he started drinking the lime juice.”

Junhui frowns. “Does it wear off?”

“Yes,” Minghao replies as they hurry through a clearing, Junhui’s feet already hurting. “I don’t know exactly how long it’ll be though.” 

Minghao stops behind a clump of large boulders, ducking into the shelter when he sees how tired Junhui is from moving both himself and Wonwoo. Junhui gratefully takes the break. “Thanks for saving me back there,” Minghao says suddenly. “You didn’t have to do that, I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Junhui replies awkwardly, breaths strained. “Can you explain to me what’s going on now?”

Minghao laughs quietly. “Okay. Basically, Jihoon has been collecting characters from myths and folklore. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it’s true. He’s the pied piper, which is why he has so much control over those of us on the ship.”

“Wait, what? Who am I, then? Who’s Wonwoo? Who are you?”

“You might not know your own legend. It’s not uncommon. You’re Icarus and Wonwoo is Daedalus. I’m the Monkey King.”

Well, that’s why he had reacted so strongly to Jihoon’s comment on the ship. Suddenly, Junhui blanches, remembering vaguely having read something about an “Icarus”. “So Wonwoo is my dad? How is that possible, he’s like, younger than me?”

“Probably not,” Minghao replies, seeming amused at his expression. “Our lives don’t tend to exactly mimic those of our fictional representations. At the same time, there are noticeable connections, like Wonwoo’s reaction to the Minotaur. In the original story, he created the labyrinth in which the Minotaur was imprisoned. I wouldn’t be surprised if the father-son relationship between you two is more of an emotional one than a physical one.” 

Junhui frowns, trying to process the information he’s just learned. “We should probably keep moving,” Minghao prods gently. “Jihoon will notice our absence soon if the Minotaur hasn’t given it away.”

“Yeah,” Junhui mutters shakily. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> also i lov jihoon sm im just using him as the antagonist for convenience


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait :')

Minghao leads the newly-formed trio to a little cave high atop the island, shepherding them through the tiny opening and peeking out behind them. 

It’s dark, the light from the torches of Jihoon’s various search parties visible in the foliage below. They have a good vantage point here but as Minghao warns, it’s too obvious of a hiding place. 

Junhui shivers, leaning against the back wall of the cramped cave, Wonwoo collapsed against his side. The other is asleep, which in Junhui’s opinion is better than his waking state. He doesn’t look anywhere near as creepy when his eyes aren’t staring blankly ahead, mouth open slightly. 

“How much weight can you carry when you fly?” Minghao asks softly, looking back at Junhui. Junhui is struck by how attractive he really is, the lines of his face softly lit up by the faint glow of the night. Junhui shrugs, shifting uncomfortably. “I’ve only ever tried carrying Wonwoo before, and it’s not easy. I don’t know if I’d even be able to hold both of you, let alone fly with you.”

Minghao looks away, thoughtful. After a moment, he speaks. “If worst comes to worst, you should try to fly with Wonwoo off this island. I’m used to Jihoon by now, I can handle anything he throws at me.”

“No way,” Junhui says emphatically, frowning. “I’m not leaving you behind. If it weren’t for you, I’d be brainwashed on that ship like Wonwoo. Plus, Jihoon said it was your last chance back there. He sounded really angry at you.”

Minghao snorts, poking at the dirt with a twig. “I’m just saying in the worst case scenario, okay? Don’t get worried, I’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that.”

Junhui huffs, settling back with his arms over his chest. “Okay, Mr. Monkey King. Beat up all the bad guys for me.” His remark earns a small smile from Minghao, barely visible at the angle he’s turned. “I will. You should try and sleep. I’ll wake you up before anything happens.”

“Fine,” Junhui mumbles petulantly. “But you better let me have a watch shift too. You also need sleep, no matter how tough you think you are.”

Minghao waves him off, assuring him he will. Junhui doesn’t know if he truly believes it but tries to sleep anyways, Wonwoo’s snores his lullaby. 

 

 

Minghao does wake him up for a shift, albeit one much shorter than the other man’s. Junhui still takes it, staring off into the forests below until the sun rises once more. He misses the mornings he had spent at home, sitting on the cliffside with Wonwoo and watching the sun rise over the horizon.

He can’t stop thinking about Minghao telling him that Wonwoo is somehow like his father. It makes sense in a way, the other has always watched over him. Still, it’s weird. Wonwoo’s months younger than him. If anything, Junhui should be the dad. He pouts, kicking at a pebble. 

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asks, having somehow woken and come up behind Junhui without him hearing a thing. Junhui jumps, startled, hitting his head on the stone roof. He yelps in pain, rubbing at his scalp and glaring playfully at Minghao. Minghao laughs, covering his mouth with one hand. “Sorry, didn’t know you’d react like that. Anything interesting out there?”

Junhui shakes his head, already forgiving the other. “Haven’t seen anything all morning. It’s too quiet. Kinda creepy.” Minghao nods, poking his head around to look out. “We should move to somewhere they already looked. This spot is too dangerous.”

Junhui turns to look at Wonwoo, noticing with some shock that he’s already awake. The narrow-eyed male looks between them, confusion evident. “What’s going on?” He asks.

“You’re back to normal!” Junhui says excitedly, diving over and hugging him. Wonwoo tentatively returns the hug, patting at his back. “I guess so. Everything since we got on the ship is kind of a blur, but it’s there.”

“Good,” Minghao says. “We can move faster if you’re able to move on your own. Right now, we need to get to a safer part of the island. Can you come along?”

Wonwoo nods his head, expression determined. “Great,” Minghao says. “Then let’s go.”

The trio leaves the cave cautiously, held at arm’s length behind Minghao, the other creeping along, eyes darting back and forth. Junhui sees now his mythical namesake in his posture, crouch agile and form ready to spring up. Junhui wonders what he looks like to the other, then immediately shakes his head. Why should it matter so much to him?

They move in silence for a while, none of Jihoon’s people making an appearance. Minghao leads them down to what looks like a mine, ducking inside and gesturing for them to follow. There’s a torch near the entrance that seems to have been extinguished only recently, and yet the structure seems quite dilapidated. 

“Abandoned mine,” Minghao whispers, confirming his suspicion. “They’ve been here, though.” 

Junhui swallows, following Minghao into the darkness. There’s an amulet on Minghao’s chest that produces a tiny amount of light, not enough to do much more than provide comfort. Wonwoo trails behind, eventually grabbing onto Junhui’s shirt to keep from getting lost. Junhui mimics his action, gripping the back of Minghao’s vest.

He’s scared, to be honest. It’s pitch black, and he doesn’t know where Minghao’s leading them. Sound seems to echo down the shaft so he’s too uncomfortable to even speak. After a few minutes of fumbling, Minghao leads them into an enclosed space, hitting at Junhui’s arm to indicate that he should let go. Junhui obliges, hearing the man sliding something around in the darkness.

For a few moments, there’s nothing, and then Minghao’s amulet glows brighter, bright enough for Junhui to see around them. They’re in a tiny offshoot of the main mineshaft, a mining cart blocking the entrance along with some haphazardly placed boards. Junhui breathes in, about to speak when Minghao’s amulet dulls again to nothing, the man pushing him and Wonwoo towards the wall.

“They’re coming back,” he whispers, close to Junhui’s ear, so quiet it’s barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more suspense haha
> 
> thank u for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update again but it's almost over!!

Junhui is petrified, backing up and almost stumbling over the lumps of coal that litter the floor of the room. Minghao catches him before he falls, pulling him into the corner against his side. 

Junhui’s face heats up, his wings itching to spread out from where they’re folded up on his back. He’s almost claustrophobic, Minghao’s warmth the only comfort in the darkness. The air in the mineshaft is stale, tasting metallic against his lips. He shudders, hearing the faint echo of the footsteps now.

Minghao must have enhanced senses of some sort from his ability to navigate the darkness and the fact that he was able to hear them far before Junhui or Wonwoo. Junhui wants to ask about it but now definitely isn’t the time. He gulps, the noises of those coming getting louder and louder. Why would they come back?

“If they’re not down here, I’m gonna be pissed,” A voice says, one Junhui doesn’t recognize. It’s a girl’s voice, talking to someone else. There’s a snort. “Fenrir won’t lead us wrong. He knows where he’s going.” It’s Jihoon this time, Junhui can tell. 

At the name Fenrir, Minghao tenses beside Junhui, quick heartbeat able to be felt in the part of his skin that’s pressed into Junhui’s. If Minghao’s worried, it can’t be good. Junhui glances across the room to try and find Wonwoo’s silhouette in the darkness. He can’t see him anywhere.

There’s a weird noise like the snort of an animal, heaving breaths audible as the thing gets closer. Oh, Junhui thinks. That must be Fenrir. “In here,” Jihoon says, far too close for comfort.

Before Junhui can prepare, the minecart is flung away from the entrance to the room, light pouring in from the torches of the search party. It goes crashing the room, the head of an enormous wolf poking through the entrance hole and snapping wildly at Wonwoo. “Stop it, Fenrir,” Jihoon snarls. “Get back.”

Junhui is almost grateful, at least until he sees the expression on Jihoon’s face, his expression cold. “Come with us or become dog food,” he says sharply, snapping his fingers.

They have no choice but to oblige. 

 

 

 

Jihoon brings them back to the village near where they had landed when they first arrived at the island. Junhui and Minghao are shoved into one room of a tiny hut, Wonwoo into the other. Fenrir is outside, occasional growls and snorts sounding through the walls. Junhui shudders each time it happens, receiving an awkward pat on the back from Minghao.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Junhui asks slowly, glancing at Minghao with trepidation. Minghao shrugs, teeth running over his lip. “Not sure. Jihoon usually would just bring us back to the ship. I was banking on him wanting to keep us alive, but maybe he’s going to try to make an example out of me.”

Junhui blanches, straightening up and looking at him in fright. “You think he would kill you?”

“I don’t know,” Minghao mumbles. “I don’t know, and that’s what’s worrying me. I can’t make any plans if I have no idea what’s gonna happen.”

“I can try to fly you and Wonwoo out when they bring us outside,” Junhui offers weakly, using the mention of his wings to stretch them out, the large appendages taking up most of the space in the room. Minghao gives him a soft smile.

“Like I said before, I don’t think that’s going to be a good idea. If worst comes to worst, you know what to do.”

Junhui frowns, looking away. He most certainly is not going to abandon Minghao, no matter what happens. It’s probably best to avoid arguing in their current situation though, so he just fiddles with his hands. Minghao sighs, probably annoyed by Junhui not giving him an actual answer.

Junhui ignores it, crawling over the wall of the room and pressing his ear to it. “Wonwoo?” He asks. “Can you hear us?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo replies dully, his voice dispirited. “I can also hear them. Minghao’s right, they’re going to execute him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading im sorry if i've disappointed you with the length/quality of updates
> 
> i love you all <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all ogre

They lead Junhui out first, his legs trembling as the large wolf pushes at his back, wet mouth leaving stains against his shirt. If Junhui so much as takes a wrong step, Fenrir could open his wide maw and bite him in half. He walks forward purposefully, one foot in front of the other as the woman in front of him beckons him toward a wooden platform in the center of the town square.

He swallows, stepping up behind her and walking to the opposite side. She pushes him down into a kneeling position, the chains around his arms stopping him from trying to bash her head in and run.

He stares down at the planks of the platform, hearing someone else being brought over. It’s Wonwoo, he thinks, his suspicion confirmed when he hears the other plunk down on the opposite side of the platform. Wonwoo’s muttering some choice words, ignoring the man next to him’s commands to shut up. 

Junhui tries to think, wondering what he can do to stop this. There’s not much time, that much is confirmed when he hears the final set of footsteps approaching. Jihoon’s crew cheers, rowdy and loud. Minghao’s being escorted by Jihoon himself, the shorter man yelling out as soon as Minghao’s forced to kneel in the center of the platform. 

“Are we going to let Minghao keep messing up our plans?” He asks in a roar, getting a shout of denial back from the crowd. Fenrir growls beside Junhui, a droplet of saliva hitting the planks with a wet splat. Junhui cringes visibly and the woman steps away, a noise of disgust coming from between her lips. No one else seems to notice. 

“I think he needs to be taught a lesson!” Jihoon yells, waving his ax. The crowd screams in agreement, raising their hands and shouting. “He’ll pay the price of his head!”

Junhui’s eyes dart over, seeing Minghao grimacing down at the ground. He seems resigned, almost. Junhui gasps, noticing Jihoon beginning to swing his ax. He lunges forwards, the woman having let go of him to avoid the wolf’s drool. Fenrir roars behind him, jumping after. Junhui rolls out of the wolf’s path, letting his powerful jump carry him over and straight into Jihoon.

Jihoon yelps in surprise, pummeled into the wood of the execution platform. Junhui scrambles up in the chaos, the attendants rushing to help Jihoon as the wolf continues to paw at him, seemingly forgetting about Junhui. It’s like Fenrir thinks it’s playtime and Jihoon is his brand new chew toy. 

Minghao moves with Junhui, going to help Wonwoo up as the crowd starts to surge towards the stage. There’s a lot of angry yelling, undecipherable messages floating up from the mob. Minghao glances at Junhui desperately, nodding his head towards the left of the stage.

The three of them start running, sprinting back toward the edge of the town. The crowd follows, starting to throw objects at them. Junhui looks back for a second, noticing one man throwing an ax. He decides to take advantage of it, a spur of the moment decision, letting the weapon sail right into his back, piercing through both the chains and his flesh.

He howls in pain, shaking the chains off and ripping the weapon from his back. It hurts so badly that he thinks he’s definitely messed up his spine at the least.

Minghao sends him a look like he’s insane, which is probably deserved. Junhui doesn’t care, the adrenaline in his veins filling him with determination. He opens up his wings, increasing his speed to catch up with the other two, lifting them by the chains as if they’re harnesses.

His blood is definitely spraying out from the wound but Junhui doesn’t even feel it, soaring up into the air with strength he never thought he had before. Maybe it’s just the situation, but Junhui feels invincible. 

He soars higher and higher, sailing away from the island as Minghao shouts at him from below. Junhui can’t hear what he’s saying, the words just noise to his ears. Wonwoo’s silent, hanging limply enough that Junhui thinks he might actually be unconscious. 

Junhui speeds up even faster, faster than he’s ever flown before even by himself. He’s drifting higher, closer and closer to the distant landmass on the horizon. Junhui catches a gust of wind in his feathers, sailing onwards. It’s hot and quick, a draft that should bring him upwards.

He’s not going upwards though.

He’s falling, Minghao’s words getting clearer and clearer in his ears as he plummets, coming back to his senses. “JUNHUI, YOUR WINGS!” Minghao screams. 

Junhui glances back, seeing the feathers flaming, wax dripping off between them. Oh, he thinks. He’s living up to his character after all. Icarus was always meant to fall into the ocean after biting off more than he could chew. 

Junhui grimaces. No, he can’t let the others drown, no matter what. He lets out a shriek comparable to an actual eagle, giving all of the energy he has remaining to make the last few flaps, soaring straight towards the top of a cliff on the island they’re approaching.

They barely make it.

Junhui slides into a crumpled heap on the surface, several meters past the other two, wings still aflame and body leaking blood. He doesn’t move.

Minghao screams, rushing to his side, eyes alight with something he’s never felt before. “JUNHUI!” He yells, shaking the man’s shoulders. Junhui doesn’t move, his lips parted slightly but no breaths escaping.

Minghao struggles to stomp out the last of the fires eating at Junhui’s wings, desperately staring down at him. “Junhui…” He murmurs, one hand on the other young man’s face. Minghao’s never felt something like this for someone before, not ever. It’s like his whole chest is crumbling in, like he’ll die if Junhui doesn’t open his eyes right now.

He reaches down to Junhui’s wrist, fingers slipping around to the vein on one side, thumbing at it. There’s no sign of a pulse. Minghao chokes, staring down at Junhui’s body. With shaky movements, he leans in, pressing his lips to Junhui’s. It’s soft, gentle, an attempt to communicate even some of Minghao’s emotions.

Junhui shudders.

His eyes open, blinking rapidly at Minghao, lips moving back against his own, parched and cracking. Minghao clutches at his cheeks, drawing away from him, eyes wide. “You’re alive!” He yells, loud even to his own ears. Junhui nods, eyelids low over his eyes. “Mmhm.”

“Shit,” Minghao mumbles, fumbling to bring Junhui upright. “We need to get you treated. You’re losing so much blood.”

“It’s okay,” Junhui says softly, close to his ear, breath tickling the hairs on Minghao’s neck. “As long as you’re here I can’t die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: listens to fireflies while writing about people dying
> 
> cheesy little ending for you all, spoiler alert, junhui doesn't die and jihoon gives up looking for them because he's too embarrassed about the wolf incident. wonwoo builds a little shack and they sit in there eating plums together while wonwoo eternally third wheels
> 
> thank you for all the support on this fic
> 
> i love u all

**Author's Note:**

> me: starts 24918402981208 fics at once  
> me: why am i so busy
> 
> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
